Happy Tree Friends: No Way Out
by Toothyfanatichtf
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends Visit An Old Mythical Island. And With Lumpy As The Supervisor There Is Going To Be Trouble Right Around The Corner
1. Chapter 1:Things Not Going To Well?

Happy Tree Friends

No Way Out

Starring:

Toothy

Giggles

Flaky

Nutty

Featuring:

Flippy

Handy

Cuddles

Lifty & Shifty

Petunia

Disco Bear

Sniffles

Lumpy

The Happy Tree Friends Are On A Trip Around An Old Mythical Island. The Trip Is Supervised By Lumpy So There Is Most Likely Going To Be Trouble Just Around The Corner For The Happy Tree Friends.

Petunia: My legs are killing me cant we just sit down?

Giggles Looks Behind To See Her Friend Taking A Seat On The Edge Of The Path.

Giggles: Petunia Stop Moaning, We've Only Been Walking An Hour.

Petunia: Oh Come On Giggles, Cant We Just Sit Down And Eat Like We Did That Time When We Had A Tea Party?

Giggles: And Then What? Have That Creep Fucking Kill Us Again?

Giggles Pointed To Disco Bear Who Was Trying To Hit It Off With Flaky Further Up.

Petunia Frowned She Was So Tired. She Had Never Been A Great One For Walking, And She Especially Hated It In This Heat.

Glumly Petunia Pushed Herself Back Up Again And Carried On Walking.

Further Up The Line

Toothy: Hey Cuddles, Why Did The Skeleton Cross The Road?

Cuddles: Why?

Toothy: To Get To The Body Shop!!!

Both Toothy And Cuddles Laughed Untill They Were Rolling Around On The Floor.

Cuddles Suddenly Got A Kick In The Back.

It Was Giggles

Giggles: Get A Move On Cuddles

Cuddles And Toothy Pushed Themselves Up And Let The Girls Pass.

Toothy:Things Not Going To Well For You Two At The Moment Then?

Cuddles: No, Not Really. It Feels Like She Has No Fun In Her Anymore

Toothy Frowned.

At The Front Of The Line

Sniffles: Now Your Sure You Know Which Way You Are Going Lumpy?

Lumpy: Uh Yeah, I Think So

Sniffles: Here Is the Volcano

Sniffles Pointed To The Map.

Lumpy: The What?

Sniffles: You Know Big Tall Thing, Looks Kinda Like A Mountain?

Lumpy Still Looked Confused

Sniffles: You Know Shoots Lava?

Lumpy Was Not Even Listening Anymore

Sniffles Sighed.

A Shout Was Heard Towards The Back Of The Line

Flaky Was Looking At Disco Bear's Horrible Torn Up Body

Handy: Flaky What The Heck Happened?

Flaky: I Dont Know Something Just Grabbed Him Took Him Through The Grass And Threw Him Back Out Looking Like This

Flaky Was Sick Everywhere

Everyone Looked Petrified, But Not Only Because Of What Had Happened To Disco Bear.

But Because They All Heard A Slow Heavy Evil Breathing Behind Them.

Toothy: Its Flippy He's Changing

Nutty: RUN!!!


	2. The Cave

Everyone Was Running No One Was Looking Back

Flippy Was Close On The Trail Of All The Tree Friends. But He Had One In His Sight That Wasn't Going To Get Away.

Suddenly Giggles Tripped Over And Slammed Face First Onto The Ground.

Cuddles: Giggles!!!

Cuddles Dropped Back And Picked Her Up, Her Face Was Bleeding.

Flippy Was Gaining On Them An Evil Smile On His Face. His Targets Were Lifty,Shifty,Cuddles And Giggles As They Were All At The Back.

Suddenly He Leaped Through The Air And Smashed Into Shifty Knocking His Hat Completely Off.

Flippy Began Tearing Shreads Out Of Him And Shifty Screamed As His Organs Were Ripped Out.

Sniffles: Over There There's A Cave

Nutty: You Think We Can Make It?

Toothy: We'd Better

The Three Of Them Were At The Front Of The Line Running As Fast As They Could.

Nutty Was First To Reach the Cave Followed By Toothy,Sniffles,Lumpy,Petunia,Flaky,Handy,Lifty And Finally Cuddles Carrying Giggles On His Back.

Nutty Toothy And Cuddles Did Their Best To Barricade The Entrance.

Toothy:So What Now?

Nutty Pointed To Lumpy

Nutty: Ask Him He's The One Who's Supervising Us On This Stupid Trip

Lumpy: Im Super Whatting You?

Nutty: Oh Just Shut Up Lumpy Ok?

Lumpy: What Does That Mean?

Nutty Jumped Up Ready To Smack Him Right In His Face, But Cuddles Pulled Him Back

Cuddles:Leave It Nutty!

Flaky: So What Now? Two Of Us Are Dead What Do We Do?

Toothy: Well First Off We Need To Figure Out A Way To Get Out Of This Cave

Sniffles: Well It Looks Pretty Big Lets Explore It

Toothy Nodded And Got Nutty,Lifty,Petunia,Handy And Flaky To Follow Which Left Giggles And Cuddles

Cuddles Leaned Over His Girlfriend Looking At Her To Make Sure She Wasn't Hurt Anywhere Else. He Sighed And Leaned Back Against The Cave Wall.

Giggles Leaned Up Awaking From Her Sleep

Giggles: Thanks For Saving My Life Back There

Cuddles Gave A Half Smile In Return

Giggles Went Over To Cuddles And Hugged Him

Giggles: Sorry I've Been Such A Pain In The Last 2 Weeks

Cuddles: Its Ok

Giggles: No Its Not, I've Been A Selfish Horrible Moany Bitch And Dont Argue With Me.

Cuddles Grinned At Her And Giggles Grinned Back And They Hugged Again, Untill Something Disturbed Them

Scratching At The Rocks Barricading The Cave Entrance

Cuddles: Its Flippy, He's Getting In.........


	3. Its All Your Fault!

Toothy: Its So Warm In Here Oh My God

Sniffles: I Know Its Boiling My Glasses Are Steaming Up

Nutty: Hey Another Corner, Its Even Warmer Down Here

Everyone Heard A Shout Up Ahead Nutty Seemed To Be Pointing Down. Everyone Looked And Gasped

Sniffles: Its The Volcano, Look At All The Lava. We Must Be In One Of The Vents, Look See Theres The Top Up There

Sniffles Pointed

Lifty: Can You Steal Lava?

Petunia: No Stupid

Petunia Grinned At Toothy And Toothy Grinned Back They Both Had Feelings For Eachover But They Would Never Tell.

Suddenly The Whole Group Heard Shouts From Behind Them And They Saw Cuddles And Giggles Come Charging Around The Corner

Giggles: Its Flippy He's In The Cave Only About A Minute Behind Us

Toothy: But We Cant Go Any Further Or We'll Just Fall

Sniffles Frowned

Sniffles: I Have An Idea, If We Drop Big Chunks Of Rock In The Lava They Will Float. Then We Can Walk Across Them And Go Through That Exit There

Sniffles Pointed Out Another Cave

Nutty: One Question How Do We Get Down?

Sniffles Sighed

Sniffles: We Climb

The Tree Friends Started To Climb Down The Rock Untill Only Flaky Was Left At The Top

Giggles: C'mon Flaky He's Coming

Flaky: I C-C-Cant

Giggles: Yes You Can, Take My Hand

Flaky Looked Back Towards The Cave She Could Hear Flippy Roaring Through The Cave Closer And Closer Only About 40 Seconds Away Now

Flaky Grabbed Giggles Hand And The Two Started Lowering Themselves Down The Rock

Meanwhile Sniffles Was Leading And Was Only 3 Rock Blocks Away From The Other Cave.

Flippy Arrived At The Cave Entrance Laughing His Evil Laugh

He Saw Sniffles About To Reach The Cave Entrance And Pulled Off A Chunk Of Rock And Hurled It Towards Sniffles. The Rock Rammed Itself Right Into Sniffles Eye Piercing His Brain.

Sniffles: Ahhhhh!!!!

Toothy: Sniffles!

Sniffles Swayed And Then Fell Burning His Flesh In The Boiling Hot Lava

Flippy: Ha Ha Ha

The Whole Group Made It Across The Final Rock And Picked It Up So Flippy Would Not Be Able To Cross.

Nutty And Toothy Barricaded The Cave Again

Nutty: At Least We Are Safe

Toothy: For Now!

Cuddles: Toothy This Is All Your Fault!

Toothy: Me? What Did I Do?

Cuddles: You Were The One Who Said We Should Go To The Cave And Explore It! If You Hadn't Shifty And Sniffles Would Still Be Here

Petunia: Hey, Dont Go Blaming Toothy For All This

Cuddles And You Can Shut Up Aswell, The Only Reason Your Saying That Is Your In Love With Toothy

Petunia Turned Red

Toothy Looked Towards Petunia

Toothy: Alright Cuddles That It Shut The Fuck Up!

Cuddles: You Wanna Go Because I'm Ready

Toothy Squared Up To Cuddles Making It Clear That He's Fight If He Had To

Giggles Rushed In Between The Two Seperating Them

Giggles: Come On The Last Thing We Need Is You Two Fighting

But It Was To Late Cuddles Had Already Swung At Toothy And Hit Him In The Nose.

Toothy Cried Out In Pain Buty Swung Back Knocking Cuddles To The Ground

Toothy: Get The Heck Away From Me Cuddles!!!

Toothy Stormed Off And Petunia Hurried After Him

Cuddles: Watch Toothy! Watch!

Flaky: Um Can I Say Something? Theres Lava In Here

Nutty: It Must Be The Volcano Its Erupting.......


	4. Changing Back!

Giggles: Oh My God We need To Get Outta Here!!!

All The Tree Friends Started Running As The Lava Started Crashing Through The Rocks

Nutty: Run Run Run!!!!

Handy: Easy For You To Say If I Had Hands I Might Be Able To Balance ,Myself A Little Better

Lumpy Then Got His Antler Trapped In The Cave Wall

Lumpy: Uh....... Anyone Help?

But It Was To Late The Lava Splashed Over Lumpy Burning Him To A Crisp

Nutty: Another One Gone

The Tree Friends Dashed Quickly Around The Corners Making Their Best Efforts To Keep Out Of Reach Of The Flowing Lava.

Flaky: Hang On Where Are Toothy And Petunia?

Cuddles: Fuck Them! We Need To Worry About Ourselves

Flaky: Cuddles Stop Being Such A Jerk!

Giggles: Shut Up Flaky Dont Call My Boyfriend A Jerk

Flaky: Well Tell Him To Stop Acting Like One Then!

The Tree Friends Continued Running Through The Cave Untill Finally They Saw The Exit

Nutty: There Is The Exit! Hurry Up Guys Its Closing In

Nutty Dived Through The Exit Helping Handy And Giggles Through With Him

Nutty: C'mon Hurry Its Closing!!!

Flaky,Cuddles And Lifty Closed In On The Exit.

Lifty Then Dived Towards The Exit Skidding Along The Ground

Lifty: Yipee!!!!

But Lifty Was Cut Out Of His Joy As Rocks Crashed Down Right Through His Back Going Right Through Him.

Nutty Grabbed Lifty's Hand And Pulled But It Was Too Late As The Final Rock Smashed Into Lifty's Brain Making His Eyeball's Pop Out.

Flaky And Cuddles Then Had Nowhere To Go They Stood Watching What Had Once Been An Exit Turn Into A Mound Of Rock.

Cuddles Turned Around To See the Lava Crashing Around The Corner.

Cuddles: Thats It We're Screwed

Flaky: Uhuh, Plain And Simple

Flaky And Cuddles Each Gave Eachover A Cheesy Smile And Grabbed Hands

Flaky: Sorry About Calling You A Jerk Earlier

Cuddles: Dont Be Sorry I Was Being A Jerk!

Flaky Smiled Again As The Lava Was Ten Seconds Away From Them.

Cuddles: If You Make It Outta Here And I Dont, Tell Toothy I'm Sorry Ok?

Flaky: I Doubt Either One Of Us Will Make It, But If I Do Sure I'll Tell Him

They Gave Eachover 1 More Smile Before The Boiling Hot Liquid Splashed Over Them.

Nutty: Flaky Cuddles You In There??

Then Out Of The Rock Came Two Burnt Looking Yellow Bunny Ears.

Giggles: Cuddles No!

Handy: Christ On A Bike They're Both Gone

Nutty Sank To His Knees

Handy: Hey, Come On Nut We Really Need To Get Outta Here

Nutty Stood Up Looking Sad

Nutty: Well I Have No Idea How To Get Off The Island But If We Make It To The Beach We Should Be Okay.

MeanWhile

Petunia: Toothy Wait Up!

Toothy: Petunia Look, I Know When I'm Not Wanted

Petunia And Toothy Were Heading Through The Jungle On The Way Back To The Beach

Petunia: Toothy! You Cant Let It Get To You

Toothy Turned Around And Sighed

And Then Sat Down On The Edge Of The Path

Toothy: Thanks! Petunia For Coming With Me

Petunia Smiled

Petunia: Toothy, Theres Been Something I've Been Meaning To Tell You For A While

Toothy: Yeah What Is It?

Petunia: Over The Past Month Or Two, I've Uh....... Kinda Had Feelings For You

Petunia Looked Down At The Floor While She Said It

Toothy Sat There For The Longest Time Thinking

Petunia Was Nervous She Didn't Like The Silence She's Caused

Toothy Walked Up To Petunia And Then Hugged Her Tightly

Toothy: I Should Have Admitted To It First...

Petunia: You Liked AMe Aswell?

Petunia Didn't Even Need The Awnser She Could Tell By The Twinkle In Toothy's Eye's That It Was A Yes

Petunia Stiffened....

Toothy: Petunia Whats Up?

No Awnser

Suddenly Petunia Fell To The Side a Blade In The Back Of Her Head.

Toothy Gasped, Standing Infront Of Him More Dead Than Alive And Burnt Everywhere Was Flippy Breathing Heavily With That Evil Smile Always That Smile. But This Time Toothy Didn't Run He Stood Up And Faced Him.

Toothy Made A Jump For Flippy But Flippy Just Cut Half Of Toothy's Arm Off With His Bowie Knife. Toothy Jumped Up Again And Bit Into Flippy's Ear. Flippy Howled In Pain And Swung Toothy Into A Near By Tree. Toothy Smashed Flippy In His Face Again And Again And Again

Toothy: Turn Back! Turn Back! Turn Back!

Flippy Fell Into The Grass And Began To Change Back To His Usual Self

Flippy Got Up And Looked Around.

Flippy: Toothy Uh What Happened?

Toothy: Nothing Flippy, Nothing, Everything Is Just Fine

Just Then Flippy Was Snatched Out Of Fin Air And Dragged Along Into The Grass And Then Just Like What Had Happened To Disco Bear He Was Spet Out Looking Ripped,Bloody........ DEAD!


	5. A Familiar Face

Toothy Stepped Back From Flippy's Torn Up Body And Noticed The Lava Rushing Diwn The Path. He Began To Run He Ran Towards The Beach Ran As Fast As He Could.

Meanwhile

Handy: He We Are The Beach

Giggles: What Next?

Nutty: Well Uh....

Just Then Toothy Came Dashing Onto Te Beach Shouting

Toothy: The Lava The Lava The LAVA!!!!!

Nutty: The Lava Its Coming!!!!

Giggles: Well What Do We Do

Handy: Get Into The Sea?

Toothy: Are You Joking? Do You Know What Hot Boiling Lava And Freezing Cold Sea Water Mixing Can Do?

Handy: Oh Shut Up Toothy, You Sound Like Sniffles

Toothy: Yeah Well, He's Dead Isn't He

Handy Grunted In Return

Just Then The Lava Crashed Over The beach Wall

Giggles: Well Thats It We're Shitted

Toothy: Suppose So......

The Lava Crahed Down Onto The Sand

Nutty: This Isn't Over Yet

Nutty Began To Run Towards The Beach Wall Towards The Lava

Handy: What The Heck Is He Doing?

Toothy Thought For A Moment

Toothy: Handy Look, The Lava It Dosn't Go Through The Grass Thats Where Nutty Is Headed

Giggles Didn't Need Telling Twice She Was Off After Nutty And Then So Were Toothy And Handy.

Nutty: Keep Going!!!

Giggles: Trying!!!!

The Four Finally Reached The Grass And Slumped Down Into It.

Toothy: Why Isn't It Coming Through The Grass

Handy: I Dont Kn....... Ahhhhhh

Handy Was Suddenly Snatched Out Of Thin Air And Pulled Along The Grass

Giggles Toothy & Nutty: HANDY!!!

Toothy: Jesus, What Are We Going To Do?

Giggles: Not A Clue

Nutty: Me Neither

Just Then There Were Several Shuffling Sounds In The Grass.

Nutty: Hold On Whats That?

Toothy: Giggles Stay Down For God's Sake

Giggles: Sorry Dont Bite Me

Toothy Grinned About The Joke Giggles Had Made About His Teeth, He Didn't Care And He Had Plenty Of Things He Could Say To Giggles But Chose Not To Because Of The Moment.

Just Then The Thing That Had Been Making The Sounds Stepped Out Into The Open. Giggles And Nutty Gasped And Toothy Squinted To Make Sure He's seen Right

Flaky: Hey Guys


	6. The Thing In The Grass

Everyone Stared At Flaky Not Being Able To Believe Their Eyes. Flaky Looked Awful Burns Everywhere Half Of Her Mouth Almost Ripped Off.

Nutty: How Did You? Where Did You? When Did You?

Flaky Smiled

Flaky: Long Story

Giggles: How Did You Get Out Though?

Flaky: Well Instead Of Heading Backwards I Ran Staright Into The Lava And Luckily It Went Over My Head, Although A Lot Of It Still Went Over Me

Giggles: Oh, And Cuddles

Flaky Stared At The Floor

Flaky: I'm So Sorry Giggles

Giggles Had Tears In Her Eyes

Giggles: Its Okay Dont Apologize

Flaky Looked At The Floor Again.

Giggles Went Up To Flaky And Hugged Her Still With Tears In Her Eyes

Giggles: Its Good To See You Flake

Flaky Smiled

Giggles Smiled Back.

Flaky Rememberd Cuddles's Last Words

Flaky: Toothy, Cuddles Wanted Me To Tell You Something

Toothy Looked Up Still Upset That His Best Friends Had Dies When They'd Been In An Argument

Flaky: He Wanted To Tell You He's Sorry

Toothy Smiled

And Whispered

Toothy: Im Sorry To Buddy

Flaky: And I've Got Something To Tell You, The Thing In The Grass Thats Killing Everyone.

Nutty: What Is It?

Flaky: I've Seen It, Its The Idol

Toothy And Giggles Looked Stunned.

But Nutty Just Looked Confused

Nutty: The Idol? Whats That?

Toothy: Its A Little Golden Statue And Whenever You Touch It Or Go Near It You Die

Toothy Thought Back To The Time He Was On The Swing And He Discovered The Idol And The Swing Had Hit Him In The Head.

Giggles: Flaky, You Sure Its The Idol?

Flaky Nodded Slowly.

Giggles Thought About The Time Her Sniffles And Flaky Had Gone Searching For It. Giggles Squirmed At The Thought Of Her Leg Bone Trapped Between Those Stairs, Such Painfull Memories.

Nutty: Looks Like The Lava Has Died Down, I Think We Should Head Back To The Beach.

The Others Nodded Agreeingly

Giggles: But What About The Idol?

Toothy: What About It? We Just Have To Hope For The Best

Giggles Frowned And Moved On

Just Then Golden Flashes Flew Around The Four Moving Very Quickly.

Toothy: Its Tracking Us

Flaky: Run Just Run!

The Four Took To Flight Across The Grass Desperate To Leave The Grass And The Freaky Island.

Giggles: Its Following Me

Toothy Looked Behind At Giggles, Sure Enough The Idol Was Targeting Giggles.

But Something Else Was Going On Aswell The Ground Behind Them Was Caving In The Whole Island Was Collapsing

Nutty: Jesus! Run

The Four Moved Through The Jungle As Fast As They Could.

Just Then Nutty Dropped Out Of Nowhere And Fell

Flaky: Nutty!!!

Toothy: Its The Ground, Its Caving In Everywhere

Flaky: What Do We Do?

Toothy Frowned As The Collapsing Ground Grew Closer.

Then Toothy Jumped Up And Clung To A Branch Above Him.

Giggles And Flaky Did The Same.

Flaky: Ahhh!!! I'm Gonna Fall

The Ground Reached The Trees Around Them Flaky's Tree Fell Into The Pit With Flaky Still Clinging On Tight.

Giggles And Toothy's Trees Fell At The Same Time But Luckily Did Not Fall Dircectly Down The Pit Instead Each Tree Was Trapped Between Each Sides Of The Pits Walls.

Giggles Hung From The Tree As Tight As She Could.

Meanwhile Toothy Pulled Himself Up The Tree.

Toothy: Giggles, Grab My Hand

But Giggles Tree Started To Slip Down The Pit Walls.

Giggles Winked At Toothy As The Tree Slipped Completely And Plummeted Down Down Down.

Toothy Climbed The Walls And Started Running Towards The Beach There Was No Turning Back Now.

Nutty Sat Up It Was Pitch Black And He Could Here Movement.

Thankfully He Spotted Giggles And Flaky In The Pit Aswell.

He Went Over To Giggles And Helped Her Up.

Giggles: Thanks, Whats That Noise?

Nutty: I Dont Know

Nutty Went Over To Help Flaky Up But Couldn't.

A Tree Was Lying On Flaky's Back She Couldn't Move.

Nutty Heard More Movement And Lit A Match.

And What The Three Was Even Worse Than The Idol.

Nutty: Crocodiles. We Are In A Pit Of Crocodiles


	7. The Crocodile Pit

Flaky Screamed And Pushed And Shoved At The Tree Crushing Her

Giggles: Err Nutty? Got Any Good Ideas?

Nutty: Err..... Wait Hold On! Wheres Toothy?

Giggles: He Got Away He Looked Like He Was Going To Head Towards The Beach

Nutty: The Beach? The Beach? That Bastard! He Goes Off And Escapes And Leaves Us To Die?

Giggles Shrugged

Nutty Glared Up Towards The Place Where Toothy Had Been

Nutty: I Swear If I Make It Outta Here I'm Gonna Kick That Beaver's Ass!

Flaky: Err Guys I've Still Got A Tree On My Back And I Cant Move. And Those Crocodiles Are Getting Closer

Nutty Lit Another 4 Matches And Threw AtInto The Crocodiles, The Crocodiles Backed Away For A Minute Not Used To The Light

Flaky: Thats Not Gonna Work For Long

Giggles: Oh For Christ Sake Flaky Stop Being So Moany!

Flaky: Okay, I Paid Alot Of Money To Come On A Nice Quiet Island Tour With My Friends, 9 Of My Friends Have Died,We Are In A Filthy Pit Full Of Hungry Crocodiles, I've Got A Tree Covering Half Of My Body Almost Crushing Me To Death With No Chance Of Escaping And I'm Being Moany?

Giggles Glared At Flaky

Flaky Glared Back

Nutty: The Crocodiles Are Coming Again

Flaky And Giggles Stared At Them

Giggles: So Really! What Do We Do Now?

Nutty Looked Around The Pit

Nutty: The Walls They Have Vines On Them We'll Have To Climb

Giggles: Are You Kidding I'm Not Climbing That

Nutty: Fair Enough You Stay Here

Giggles Frowned And Quickly Followed After Nutty

Flaky: Forgetting Somebody?

Nutty Frowned At Flaky And Gave Her A Sorry Sort Of Look

Flaky: Good Luck Guys

Giggles And Nutty Both Smiled At Flaky As The Crocodiles Closed In Around Her

Flaky Winked And Stiffened As The Crocodiles Bit At Her Head And Started Chewing Her Everywhere

Giggles Nodded At Nutty And Nutty Nodded Back As They Both Began To Climb The Vines

Giggles: Oh No This Is Already A Nightmare

Nutty: Keep Going Gigges Keep Going

Giggles Screamed As Something Grabbed On To Her Leg

It Was Flaky Only Half Oh Her Body Left

Flaky: Get A Fucking Move On Giggles

Nutty Smiled And Started To Lift Himself Up Again

Giggles: You Ok Flaky?

Flaky: Yeah Im Fine Thankyou And You?

Giggles Smiled Again And Began To Pull Herself Up Again

Nutty: Hurry Up You Two I'm At The Top And Those Crocodiles Aren't Far Away

Giggles: Shutup We Are Going As Fast As We Can

When Giggles And Flaky Finally Reached The Top Nutty Was Frozen Staring At Something, Flaky And Giggles Ran Up Beside Him

Flaky And Giggles Turned Frozen Aswell

Flaky: The Idol Its Back.....


	8. Traitor

Nutty Giggles And Flaky Stood Staring At The Little Golden Statue.

The Little Golden Statue Stared Back

Nutty: Whats It Doing?

Giggles: Nothing Much

Flaky Frowned

Suddenly A Huge Cage Dropped From Above Them Closing Them In.

Flaky & Giggles Screamed

Toothy Walked Around The Side Of The Cage

Nutty: Toothy Help Us Get Us Out

Nutty Had His Face Pressed Against The Bars

Toothy Shook His Head In Reply

Nutty Raised His Eyebrow

Toothy: Sorry Guys, It Promised Me I Could Live If I Helped It Catch You

Nutty Glared At Toothy And Started Kicking At The Bars In Anger

Nutty: I Swear Toothy When I Get Outta This Cage I'm Gonna....

Nutty Was Silenced By A Large Sound

Nutty Glanced Sideways And Saw A Massive Machine Rolling Its Way Towards Them The Idol In The Front Seat

Nutty: A Steamroller? Oh No

Toothy Nodded At Them And Started To Run Off Again

Giggles: So What We Do Now?

Flaky: Not Much We Can Do

The Steamroller Moved Closer Just About Touching The Bars At The Edge Of The Cave

Nutty Looked Back At The Girls Cowering Behind Him

He Sighed, He Knew What He Had To Do

He Took The Last Candy He Had Of His Head And Bit Into It

He Screamed In Excitement

And Ran Towards The Steamroller

Giggles & Flaky Looked Confused

Nutty Reached The Steamroller And Slammed His Body Against It Preventing It From Moving

Nutty: I Cant Hold It Forever Run!!!

Flaky: But What About You How Will You?

Nutty: Just Get Outta Here !!!!

Flaky And Giggles Holding Hands, Ran Through The Little Bar That Had Been Damaged By The Roller

They Ran Down Through The Forest Back To The Beach Where It All Began

And Finally They Heard A Shout From Nutty Behind Them And The Sound Of The Steamroller Starting To Move Again

Flaky: He's Gone

Giggles: I Know

Suddenly Flaky Tripped Over Something And Screamed

It Was Toothy Spitting Blood Out Of His Mouth A Knife In His Back

Flaky Gut Up And Brushed Herself Off

Toothy: Help..... Me

Giggles: Help You!!!!? Help You???!!!!! You Left Us For Dead In That Pit And Then You Gave Us Over To The Idol

Toothy Looked Sad

Toothy: I Understand, I Deserve This, I Just Wabted To Say I'm So Sorry For What I Did To You

Giggles Knew By The Look In Toothy's Eyes He meant It

Toothy: Well You Best Bee Off Then

The Steamroller Came Crashing Around The Corner

Toothy Pulled The Knife Out And Aimed It For The Idol

He Threw The Knife And Missed As The Knife Hit The Controls Setting The Whole Machine On Fire

The Machine Continued On Even Though On Fire

Toothy: Its Going To Blow Up........


	9. The Boat: Last Chapter

Toothy: Get The Hell Outta Here Now

Flaky: But What About You? Come With Us

Toothy: Not Much Point

Giggles: C'mon Flaky Move

Flaky Hugged Toothy

Flaky: Apology Acsepted

Toothy Grinned

And Flaky Ran To Giggles

Giggles: Watch Out For That Big Pit We Dont Wanna Go Down There Again

Flaky: Hell No

The Two Tree Friends Ran Hand In Hand Through The Rest Of the Jungle,

The Steamroller Still On Fire In Pursuit Of Them With A Load Of Purple Beaver Skin Going Round And Round The Roller

The Two Ran Out On To The Beach, Their Feet Brushing Against The Hot Sand

Flaky Dropped To the Floor

Flaky: Giggles I Cant Make It, Go Without Me

Giggles: No Way Your Coming

Giggles Grabbed Flaky's Hand And Pulled Her Up

Flaky Gave Her Last Burst Of Energy

Then A Large Bang The Steamroller Had Blown Up The Idol Lay On Its Side On The Sand

Giggles: Flaky Wach Out For All The Lava

Flaky: I'm Watching

Giggles Was About 5 Meters Ahead Of Flaky

Giggles: Flaky Look! A Boat I Found A Boat

Flaky Made Her last Efforts To Run Across The Sand

They Both Finally Reached The Boat And Jumped On

Giggles Unknotted It And Rowed On One Side While Flaky Rowed On The Other

The Sun Was Setting So They Knew They Had To Get Back Soon

Giggles Looked Through Her Rucksack And Tossed Flaky An Apple

Giggles: One Hell Of A Jouney Wasn't It?

Flaky Nodded

Flaky: I'll Say

Giggles: How Far Back To Happy Tree Land?

Flaky: 12 Miles

Giggles: So That Should Take What About 3 Hours?

Flaky Shrugged

Giggles Burst Into Tears

And Flaky Sat Down Beside Her And Hugged Her

Flaky: Hey Hey, They'll All Come Back In About A Week

Giggles: I know But.....

Flaky Smiled At Giggles

Giggles: Thanks Flaky

The Two Continued Rowing Untill They Reached Happy Tree Land, Where Russell & Pop Were There To Greet Them.....


End file.
